What's Happening to Us?
by YuriAddict8993
Summary: I suck at summaries so just read and be he judge of the story. slight femeslash rated t for death and mild language. Remember to R&R re-upload bc of a lack of a horizontal line lol


What's Happening to Us?

Some fights seem minor but to Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles, the fight they had seemed like the worst ever. They are best friends for crying out loud! But neither thinks that anymore. Their constant thoughts of the other have ceased as soon as the fight ended and Jane yelled at Maura, "I _**HATE**_ YOUMAURA ISLES!" That did it for Maura; she broke down in tears shamelessly. Jane felt a pang of guilt in her but ignored it because apparently her hate for the M.E. overrode her love for her. Jane left Maura in a crying mess and was on the verge of tears herself. As Jane walked into BRIC with her head low, Korsak and Frost immediately caught onto the tension that surrounded the detective. Korsak placed a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she growled at him. Korsak backed away slowly just in case she would bite his head off.

"This will pass soon Jane. I know it," he reassured (unbeknownst to himself) uselessly. Jane knew this fight was the worst one yet, but not as bad as when Jane shot Paddy Doyle in defense.

"I'm going home early tonight. Night guys," Jane bode quietly. She gathered her things from her desk and left without anther word or going to see Maura in the autopsy room to apologize. Jane went to the parking garage to get her car but her trip to the car was interrupted. A sharp pain emanated from the back of her skull and a hand was pressed firmly over her mouth so she couldn't scream. Jane didn't want to scream, she wanted to cry. She wanted to cry over the fight with Maura; she wanted to cry because she made Maura cry, and just because she wanted to vent pent-up emotions. Silent ears fell down her cheeks and her captor chuckled.

"The big bad Detective Rizzoli isn't so tough now, huh?" he laughed. Maura's helpless face appeared in her mind. She remembered it as the day Hoyt tried to kill them both. Her protectiveness got the best of her and she killed Hoyt with her own hands. Best and worst day of her life. The world around Jane slipped into the dark and her awareness had faded away to nothing. Jane Rizzoli has been kidnapped.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _**MAURA POV**_ XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I had my head buried in the bends of my arms, crying. 'I _HATE_ YOU MAURA ISLES!' rang through my head many, many times before another fit of tears clouded my eyes. I loved Jane as much as one friend could love another friend without it being weird. But that was all thrown away now. I was about to go home when Barry came in all flustered.

"What is it Barry?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"Jane. She's missing! You gotta help Doc. There's no evidence other than scuff marks on the ground from struggle," he rushed out in a breath. I brought my hand up to my mouth in fear that Jane might have been abducted or worse. I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes again. I hated crying on the job, but today there's no use in trying to hide them. I was led to the parking garage and saw what Barry was talking about. There was no evidence that there was someone was there. I inspected the ground closer and saw drops on the ground. _She was crying… Jane Rizzoli was crying over me!_ I thought. More tears threatened to fall from my eyes at the thought of me making Jane cry. She never cried but on the rare occasion that she did it was something very big and upsetting. I hated seeing tears fall from those big brown eyes.

"Maura? Are you okay?" I heard someone ask. I turned my head and saw a disembodied image of Jane. I smiled at the sight and ran forward to hug her but it was an officer. Not just any officer but Frankie Rizzoli Jr. I was already pink-cheeked so my blush was easily concealed.

"Will you help find my sister Maur? I don't want anything bad to happen to my big sister," he said with great sincerity. All I could do is nod because I couldn't speak properly. Frankie wrapped his arms around me in an attempt to help calm me. Jane always was the one to calm me down when I was angry or upset. Remembering these fond memories made me cry, full out sobbing.

"We fought Frankie! I made her cry and she made me cry! I-I don't want her to die! She's still my friend according to my memory," I told him whilst crying my eyes out figuratively. He held me as I cried, explaining to him the pretenses of our fight.

"So, you guys fought over nothing?" he asked.

"No, we had a fighting purpose. We fought over our feelings…" I said quietly. No one knew but us that our feelings went beyond that of innocent friendship. We loved each other and we fought over why we should/shouldn't get together. That escalated to screaming and the ending statement. I heard Frankie gasp in surprise at what I had said and I guess couldn't begin to comprehend what I had said. I gently pried myself from his grip and walked away. _I will find you Jane, I promise this! _I walked to my car and started to drive away to try to clear my head. As I drove I saw Jane everywhere I looked. I pulled over into an abandoned park and tried not to think of Jane, the woman I love. But to no avail I thought of none but convicts who would want to hurt my little Janie. Hoyt was dead, and everyone else who wanted her dead was dead or in jail, but that doesn't mean that they couldn't get someone to do their dirty work for them. So I decided that tomorrow morning I will pay a visit to the convicts whom Jane put there. Sounds like a good plan to me, but I help put those guys in jail too so they might have something against me. I don't care, I want Jane back even if it's the last thing I do in my life! As I was about to pull out of the park I heard screaming. I perked up my attention to outside the car.

"LET ME GO! WHERE THE HELL IS MY FRIEND?" the person, a woman by the sound of it screamed. This woman must really love her friend if she's asking her attacker where they are.

"MAURA! MAURA HELP! I SEE YOU!" I recognized the voice then. It was Jane! I flung the door open and ran to the voice. Her screams were fading and my hope was diminishing.

"JANE WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed into the darkness. Her screams came louder than they were. She must've been running low on oxygen. I followed the screams and came to where I heard them but found nothing. The screams came again but from under me. I looked down and saw a player playing Jane's recorded screams. I fell to my knees and picked up the tape player and held it to my chest. This was Jane's screams that the person who kidnapped her recorded.

"Jane…" I whispered quietly. I kept the recorder close as I walked back to my car. As I climbed back into my abandoned car and put the recorder on the passenger side where Jane always sat when she rode with me. I heard a twig snap and heavy breathing. My eyes darted to the glove-box where I kept a gun because Jane taught me how to shoot. As the footsteps drew closer I slowly opened the glove-box and pulled the gun out. It was an American .45 revolver. I checked the ammo and saw it was full. I held the gun to me, the footsteps and breathing grew louder. I slowly stepped out of the car and scanned the area in front of me and saw no one. I made a slow 360 and saw a figure walking. I held the gun up, pointed at the figure.

"Don't come any closer! I will shoot!" I threatened. It moved closer still, I heard some faint speech. I tried to listen to what was being said and heard a few words.

"…my fault… can't believe... I love…" I tuned out after the last word set. I fired a warning shot at the ground and pointed it back to the person.

"Now, will you listen? Identify yourself and get on the ground, hands behind your head!" I commanded. Now I know why Jane likes being a cop so much. I saw the figure get on the ground but I heard no identification. Slowly I drew closer to the person and saw no identifying features. I pulled my phone out to use as a flashlight and saw long curly black hair. I brushed the hair aside and saw a teary face.

"I'm sorry Maur. I should've listened to you in the beginning but I didn't so I'm the fool," Jane said quietly, "I couldn't help but cry when I left. I made you cry and it's my fault that I got kidnapped and didn't call for anyone.' I had silent tears rolling down my cheeks by now and I wanted no more than to hold her close and hug her.

"No, I shouldn't have brought up emotions because I know that you're bad at expressing them properly," I said. Jane looked up at me.

"Can you try not being a walking Google Maur? I try to make a perfect apology and you go all nerd on me. But I can't deny that I find it cute," she explained with a light blush. I gave a light smile and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"C'mon let's get you up Janie, the ground is no place for you," I said while lifting Jane by her waist.

"How touching. The two best friends who harbor secret feelings are about to leave together," a voice sarcastically said.

"Dammit, he found me!" Jane cursed. I looked up and saw a fairly attractive young man but something about him made me feel uneasy. Jane clutched to me like a child would to their mother. I patted Jane's head soothingly. I whispered calming words to her.

"Don't leave me again Maura! Don't let him get me he's worse than Hoyt. Please stay with me," Jane pleaded while in a fit of tears. I held her tightly and kissed the crown of her head.

"I won't leave you Jane dear. You're my best friend and I wouldn't leave you like this," I assured with a smile. Jane reached up and touched my cheek and smiled to me through the tears.

"A touching scene indeed but too bad I must end it with your deaths. So sorry guys," he said with such untruth it made me sick.

"Jane, I have an idea,' I whispered to Jane. She nodded slightly in acknowledgement of my idea. I explained that I would draw my gun to him and she would run to my car as fast as possible.

"No Maura what if you get hurt?" I pecked her nose.

"Don't worry about me Jane, I'll be fine. I was trained by best," I replied with a smile.

"Now, let's go hon," I said. Jane made the universal sign for 'wait a second' and looked at her. She smiled shyly and put her hands on both my cheeks and pulled me closer and kissed my lips.

"For luck," she said as she pulled away. This form of luck I'll accept all the time. I nodded to Jane and stood to initiate my plan. I drew the gun and pointed it at the man who threatened my best friend. I narrowed my eyes at him and held the revolver firmly, trigger under my index finger ready to be squeezed. A glint in the trees caught my eye and I saw that it was a sniper rifle firing.

"JAAAAANE!" I yelled, running after the detective. I jumped in front of her and took the bullet. I was on the ground writhing in pain; I felt my blood draining from my body, my life slipping from my grasp. At least I saved Jane though. My mouth was filling with my blood and started draining to my lungs and I gave Jane a weak smile before passing out. I heard Jane calling my name and I managed a weak response: "I love you Jane". The world faded to black and I was sure I had died for Jane just like I said I would.

* * *

Repeated chest compressions on my chest and then I felt a pair of lips on mine, parting them to blow air into my blood logged lungs. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw Jane over me with blood covering her mouth.

"You're alive! Maura thank god you're alive!" Jane yelled and hugged me tightly.

"Korsak, she's alive. Get me a bus wherever we are. Thanks," Jane got off the phone and looked at me with a broad grin, but it soon faded. I looked down shamefully but regretted it because I was looking down Jane's shirt. She didn't have much breasts but it would be hard for her to do what she does if they were larger. _Maura cut it out! Quit being nerd-Maura and be her friend!_ I scolded myself. A teardrop hit my cheek; I looked up and saw Jane crying again. I reached up and pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her loud sobs.

"D-don't cry for me, Janie. I'm not worth your tears or pain," I said coolly but pained. Sniffling, Jane shook her head stubbornly.

"You're worth all my tears and pain, Maura! Don't tell me that you aren't like you're gonna die because you won't! Not on my watch," Jane said stubbornly. I coughed and blood escaped my lips and onto Jane's shirt. Jane's tears came faster now; she knew her words weren't true. I was about to die.

"N-no matter wh-what you say Jane I'm still dying," I said bluntly.

"Then take me with you!" she cried out. I shook my head; she has too much to live for. She has a family, siblings, and a dog. Jane was my only purpose of living for me. Bass was just a precautionary thing but Jane was 100% the reason why I kept living. Pain was shooting throughout my body and I was convulsing.

"Jane, l-live for me, d-don't die t-today. Live to c-catch th-the bastard who stole you and sh-shot me," I requested feebly as my life slipped and I didn't hear Jane's voice again.


End file.
